


The Rabbit, the Crow, and the Deer.

by thisisformytumblrfanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, courting/wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisformytumblrfanfic/pseuds/thisisformytumblrfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a rabbit<br/>it ends with a deer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Or the one where Derek tries to woo Stiles by bringing him woodland creatures)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rabbit, the Crow, and the Deer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it kinda sucks, my first time writing a sterek fic  
> I wrote this for a friend, i've only seen like 5 episodes of the show so sorry for the ooc-ness  
> if you want you can follow me on tumblr:  
> fanficfordayz.tumblr.com

It starts with a rabbit.

Well no, it actually starts when Derek and Stiles are out getting food for the pack meeting. Stiles had been eyeing the cashier up and down obviously attracted to the small brunette with too many ear piercings. Derek looks at Stiles disdainfully and says “I thought you were still trying to court the Martin girl?”

Stiles looks over at Derek with confusion written all over his face and says “Lydia? No I’m not trying to ‘ _court_ ’ her, that ship has sailed. I have decided that we’re better off friends anyway. Also ‘court’ Derek, really? What century are you even from?”

Derek just shrugs and makes a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat.

 

-*-*-

 

Two days later after Stiles returned home from lacrosse practice, sweaty and dead tired, he throws his bag in a corner and slinks further into the room fully intending to flop on the bed and sleep the rest of the day away, when he sees it. On his window sill is a dead rabbit, eyes staring back at Stiles.

Stiles screams a very many scream (and not a squeak at all thank you very much) and then feels bad for the little bunny. Going into the kitchen to fetch a plastic bag Stiles contemplates where the rabbit came from.

After Stiles throws the poor bunny in the trashcan he goes to his laptop hoping, praying that –YES, Scott is online. As soon as the call connects Stiles asks “Is there any other creepy supernatural beings roaming around Beacon Hills since the last ones we dealt with, because you know you can totally tell me right?”

Scott’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he looks at Stiles with this confused puppy dog face that just make him want to ruffle his hair.

“There shouldn’t be, why do you want to know?” Scott replies still looking like a puppy when you fake throw the ball.

“I just found a dead rabbit on my window sill. It was _really_ sad! THE POOR BABY HAD IT’S _NECK BROKEN_ SCOTT!!!” Stiles was slowly working himself into a nice panic when he hears Scott’s voice telling him to breath, “Thanks, anyway thought it might be like a very odd threat or something…” Stiles trails off with a shrug.

“Well I don’t know what to tell you Stiles but I don’t think there shouldn’t be any threat. Have you asked Derek about it?”

“No, do you think it could be something dangerous?”

“Maybe, look talk to Derek and maybe he’ll know something, okay?”

Stiles grumbles a little bit before saying “Fine, I’ll let you know if Grumpy McEyebrows says anything to me.” Scott snorts and Stiles asks him about the history paper that is due in a couple days, by the way Scott gets this panicked look in his eyes, Stiles know he hadn’t even remembered it. Stiles laughs at him and tells him he better get started before he hangs up.

After the call disconnects and Stiles picks up his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he comes up on _**Sourwolf**_ , he open a new text message to explain to Derek the horrors of the poor dead bunny incident.

[To: **Sourwolf** ]

[From: **Stiles** ]

  
 _is there a threat we should b worrying bout?_

Not more than 5 minutes later he gets a text back with perfect capitalization and punctuation and everything.

 

[To: **Stiles** ]

[From: **Sourwolf** ]

  
 _There is nothing to worry about, there is no new threat. What makes you think that there was one?_

 

[To: **Sourwolf** ] _  
_

[From: **Stiles** ]

 

_found a dead rbbt on window_

 

Derek doesn't reply again. Sighing and plugging his phone into the charger Stiles flops on his bed, passing out within a matter of seconds.

 

-*-*-

  
The next morning Stiles rolls out of bed, gets dressed and heads down stairs where his dad is waiting with breakfast.

“Stiles we need to have a talk,” his dad starts and Stiles immediately panics thinking about all the lies and all the secrets and all the bad stuff he has done since he was twelve.

Deciding to play it cool Stiles replies, “About what?” Stiles has always found playing innocent works until they tell you they know and then deny, deny, deny.

“Stiles,” his dad starts looking dreary, “I know you’ve been feeding the cats around the neighborhood again, one of them left a dead crow on the hood of your car, and while I think it’s wonderful to have a son that loves animals so much, I need you to stop before they start thinking they live here.”

Stiles blanches, “but dad, I’m not- ” Stiles starts but his dad holds up his hands.

“Stiles, it’s okay, it just needs to stop,” and with that his dad downs the rest of his coffee and heads off to work.

Stiles heads to school and immediately seeks out Scott.

“Scott, it happened again, this time is was a crow though, don’t crows have symbolic meaning? I read somewhere that crows are bad omens Scott, really very bad, maybe this thing is going to go after Lydia or even my dad. Oh god! Oh god-,” Stiles is on the verge of a panic attack when Scotts hand on his shoulder and soothing voice telling him to breath, just breath Stiles, that’s it, pulls him away from it.

“Thanks Scott,” Stiles mumbles.

“It’s fine dude, it’s whatever. Did you text Derek about the rabbit?” Scott asks hopeful optimism calming Stiles down the rest of the way.

“Yes, but-“

“Stiles if he thought it was an immediate threat he would have at least told me and then I would have told you okay?” Scott asks with his big puppy dog eyes so trusting.

“Fine, thanks Scott, let’s get to class though, if I’m late for homeroom, Harris will have my ass.”

Scott winces in sympathy as they move down the hall.

 

-*-*-

 

When Stiles gets home he pops a couple of Adderall and starts to look up lore on supernatural creatures that leave dead animals as a warning, he comes up with nothing. He must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing he knows, Stiles wakes up to the sound of something big being dragged across his yard (it’s a testament to his life that he actually knows what that sounds like). His first thought is Dad! So he grabs his bat racing down the stairs and out of the house onto his front porch. What he did not expect to find is Derek.

Mouth and claws covered in blood.

Dragging a giant bloody deer carcass, it’s throat ripped out.

What.

 _What_.

 _ **WHAT**_.

“Oh my god, DEREK!! What in the ever loving fuck do you think you’re doing!” Stiles whisper/shouts.

Derek just looks at Stiles like he is the stupidest person on the face of the earth, which, Hello! Not fair. Not all of us thinks its normal to drag a dead bleeding animal carcass onto another person’s front porch. “I’m providing for you, I hunted this for you, along with the rabbit and the bird.” Derek is starting to walk up the steps while Stiles moves backwards just in case it’s his turn after the deer.

“Oh my god! That was you!” Stiles asks in a disbelieving tone, still steadily walking backwards as Derek advances on him.

Stiles’ back hits the door and he realizes that Derek is now less than a foot away. Leaning down Derek lightly traces the tip of his nose and mouth along the column of Stiles’ neck, getting dried flakes of deer blood all over Stiles. Derek makes a noise of conformation as he continues to sent Stiles’ neck.

“Oh course it was me, I was showing you that I can provide for you, I would be a good mate.”

And what.

_What_

_**WHAT** _

Then Derek’s no longer tracing Stiles neck with his nose and mouth but putting his mouth on Stiles’ and kissing him which, _gross_ because there is still dried blood all over his face. Stiles pulls back and Derek makes a little whimpering noise which while hot as fuck he can’t think about right now because he needs to talk about this.

“So all this was because you wanted me to be your mate?” Stiles asks, still needing answers.

Derek makes a noise of conformation going back to sent marking stiles neck because he can’t kiss him and Stiles laughs a little. “You do realize that you could have just asked me out, you didn’t need to go all Neanderthal and bring me poor woodland creatures. Also if you want to kiss me again, you will have to go change and take a shower because I refuse to kiss you while you have blood in your teeth.”

Derek studies Stiles for a while then suddenly vaults off the porch and runs into the night. What a creeper Stiles thinks then realizes that he’s outside at 2 in the morning, in his pajamas with a dead animal bleeding on his lawn. Sighing, Stiles walks back into the house because the deer is definitely a problem for someone else to deal with. Preferably not Stiles.

When he get's up to his room there is a text lighting up his phone

[To: **Stiles** ]

[From: **Sourwolf** ]

 

_I'll pick you up at 7_

 

 

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
